White Day Plan
by Zero-onE001
Summary: Tomorrow is White Day. And Echizen Ryoma's got a plan. Oneshot/RyoSaku/late White Day fic


**A/N: **Hello there. *waves* I present to you a short White Day fic with our beloved pairing. Er-yeah, that's what. :)

Class is about to start and today's our Recollection so I'm not going to say anything more. (And to think that it'd probably annoy you. =P)

It's a little late White Day fic but please bear with it. And do tell me what you think about it. (Read: Review, i'm begging you! )

Happy White Day!

**Warnings: **OOCness, slight vulgar language, hope you won't mind. :)

**Disclaimer: ***sulks* I won't own them even if I want to.

**Prompt: **White Day.

**White Day Plan**

**by Zero-onE001**

Ryoma watched as the small box he was poking slid across his study table. He observed it for a little while until a small smirk appeared on his lips.

The box was wrapped with red specialty paper and had a cute golden ribbon around it. It contained the chocolate he received a month ago from the granddaughter of the coach. Yes, the one with the enormous braids.

He perfectly understood what the colors meant, and he could just imagine the braided brunette contemplating whether she should add the golden-colored ribbon as a sign of their friendship or just the red wrapping paper for she... _liked..._him...

Oh, and don't forget the blush adorning her cheeks.

He bent down and fumbled out a white box from his tennis bag and placed it beside the red one. He didn't include a ribbon for he didn't know how to make a bow out of it. Furthermore, it's too girly. Well, like he cared.

And the supposed-to-be content of his box was still inside the fridge. Heck, who would want to present a melted item to a girl? It would ruin his dignity.

His smirk got impossibly wider. _'Perfect.'_

Tomorrow is White Day. And Echizen Ryoma's got a plan.

* * *

An arm snaked its way out of the layers of blanket and reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"08:05..." the owner of the arm mumbled sleepily as he pulled off the covers from his head. "Class today starts at eight..."

_Blink._

"AHH!"

And then a minute later, he was out and about.

* * *

The Prince of tennis tried his best to ignore the malicious stares and annoying giggles ("Echizen-kun's so cute!" a classmate of his squealed.) that his classmates were giving him as he walked toward his seat. Apparently, he was late (obviously), and after earning a pinch to the cheek and a hell long pep talk about the consequences of going to school late and letting your guard down _AND ____missing_ tennis practice from his first period teacher, Tezuka-buchou and Ryuuzaki-sensei, respectively, he was released and has entered his classroom sporting cheeks with an interesting shade of scarlet partly because it stung and partly because of embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-kun?" Ryuuzaki Sakuno, who was seated beside him in their first period, asked with worry etched in her tone.

He glared at her as he nursed his aching cheek. It's her grandmother's doing to begin with. "Blame the coach."

Sakuno flushed. "I-I'm sorry," and then she realized that she should not be sorry because it's Ryoma-kun's punishment after all, and it was her grandmother who was being talked about. The brunette stared at her lap. "B-but it was Ryoma-kun's f-fault if he's late..."

He looked at her in disbelief. "What..." he asked but not with the right tone. Early in the morning and he's already getting pissed off; he had forgotten about his White Day plan as his day's already ruined. He couldn't believe that this girl- this very girl- would defy him. A scowl made its way on his lips and he made a mental note that he'll be mad at this girl.

_Yeah, right._

As for the object of his thoughts, she couldn't help but to squirm in discomfort and glance awkwardly at the Prince. She bit her lips. _'Is he mad?'_

"R-Ryoma-kun?" she hesitantly asked.

"Che."

The girl stared at him in horror. _'Uwa! He's really mad at me!'_

* * *

Lunch break. Sakuno was trying to get Ryoma to forgive her. And she was raking her head as to how she would do that. She sighed, and looked at her unopened bento. She didn't have the appetite; well, how could she, when the one she likes the most is mad at her?

For the umpteenth time of the day, she sighed as she cast a glance at the Prince, who was now seated beside the window on his original seat at the back. He was looking outside with his eyes half-opened, ready to doze off. _'Is he not having his lunch?'_she wondered.

And then it hit her.

She broke into a happy grin, bouncing toward Ryoma's direction. She placed her bento gently on his desk. "Ryomakunpleaseforgiveme."

Ryoma stared up at her, blinking curiously. "What?"

She drew a deep breath and forced a shaky smile. "Ryoma-kun, I—I apologize for what I've said." She looked at her bento. "H-here, have some."

The Prince raised an eloquent eyebrow. "You're not bribing me, are you?"

Her face turned beet red. "Iie... I—ano, R-Ryoma-kun... I—"

"Keh," he stood up and patted her head; for this was the only thing he'd thought of doing. "Fine."

If possible, her cheeks had gone even warmer. But there was one thing she realized she had to take care of.

_'I'm hungry.'_

* * *

Ryoma watched as the braided brunette dash out of the classroom to buy her own lunch. He huffed. _'Baka.'_He opened the bento and was about to take a bite from it when he remembered his White Day plan. Since she already apologized to him, his previous _'I'm-angry-at-her'_drama had been completely forgotten. He closed the lid of the box, took a piece of paper from his bag, and started scribbling.

He then pocketed the paper and stood up, but not after placing the untouched bento in his bag for safety measures. He walked casually toward the shoe lockers area and pushed the paper inside a certain braided-girl's shoe locker.

There. Mischief managed. (1)

_After practice; vending machines by the North gate. – E. Ryoma_

* * *

The Prince wasn't at all surprised by the brunette's blushing face as she stumbled inside their classroom, nor was he startled when that blush grew harder when her eyes met his. It was just boldly implying that the girl had already seen the note that he tucked into her shoe locker (for one has to go outside the building to get to the cafeteria, therefore needing the shoes), and had been wondering what in the earth Ryoma-kun was planning judging by the blush and the unintentionally crumpled paper in her hand.

So now, all he had to do was to wait. And sneak in the vacant period to eat his lunch, of course.

* * *

_'Vending machines by the North Gate,'_the Prince thought irritably, glancing at his watch. _'I know I've said it clearly. But where the hell's that girl?'_

Apparently, after the tennis practice, he hurriedly went to the supposedly meeting place, thinking that he should arrive first, since he was the one to call the meeting. But then he instantly regretted it as he realized that the brunette had a poor sense of direction, and probably a short memory span as well (little did he know that it was only him who has that syndrome), therefore forgetting that she had a meetup with him.

He placed his 4th Ponta beside him and took a quick check in his bag, securing that his gift was still inside. He yanked out the white box, opening it.

_'What the...'_he blinked, and then closed the box, putting it back in his bag. _'Dame...'_

_'I forgot the chocolate!'_

* * *

"Areh," Echizen Nanjiroh voiced out, getting a small container out of the fridge. "Nanako-chan?"

The said lady appeared at the door to the kitchen. "Hai, ojiisama?"

"Was it you who made this?"

"What's that?" she walked toward Nanjiroh and examined the container. "Ah! It's Ryoma-san's. I think he made it for... Eh? Did he forget?"

"Forget? A gift?" the former pro grinned ear to ear. "No way! Must be his leftover." he opened the container. "Might as well have a bite~"

"Ah, don't, ojiisama—"

But Nanjiroh had already popped some into his mouth. And suddenly, his face turned green, and purple, and the other colors of the rainbow. Just darker, mind you.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE WORLD'S IN THERE?"

"O-ojiisama."

* * *

_Dread._That was what Echizen Ryoma had felt when he realized that he had stupidly left his White Day gift. And that dreadful feeling worsen when he saw the girl with enormous braids padding quietly toward him with an apologetic look plastered in her face. He gulped, and watched as the lass slowly, _slowly, _neared to him.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun—"

He stood up, shoving his last resort in her face. "Happywhiteday."

"Eh?" Sakuno blinked cutely, her head tilted backwards so slightly that the can of cherry Ponta almost touched her nose._ 'White Day? It's Ryoma-kun's White Day gift?'_she pouted inwardly, remembering the homemade chocolate she presented to him on Valentine's Day. She wasn't really expecting to receive anything in return, but now that she did, she couldn't help but to wonder, _'I thought White Day gifts are supposed to be 'triple the return' of what the girl had given on Valentine's.'_Now, she frowned. Of course she wasn't talking about the cost of her chocolate. _'I didn't feel any emotion when he said "Happy White Day" to me. Mou.'_

"Ryuuzaki."

_'Maybe because it's Ryoma-kun.'_

"H-hai," she held the can and tugged it from the Prince. And she tugged it once more. By then she realized that the Prince had no intention of letting go of the white can, so she looked up at him. "Ryoma-kun, what—"

_Smooch._

She blinked, feeling her ears heat up as she stared at Ryoma's gold, oddly glinted orbs. _'I—he—Ryoma-kun, he—he k-k-ki—"_

Before she could even think of the K word, Ryoma had pulled away, but he was still staring at her in his own arrogant way.

_"Happy White Day."_

* * *

**A/N: 1. **I think we all know where that came from. Harry Potter, obviously. :)

**R&R!**


End file.
